The Unbelievable Wallcrawler
by W1ll3r
Summary: Someone has to look out for the small people, so many crimes either ignored by Hunters and Huntress believing it is a waste of time or maybe the police are too late, maybe not equiped enough for powerful criminals, or maybe they are corrupt for money. I am Mauve Edmond, I am the one and only Spider-man


**Spider Trailer**

_City of Vale, the docks_

_8:35 pm_

The sky have already dimmed into the dark blue of night, the broken moon lit beautifully. A warehouse had the lights on inside and yet didn't have the usual sounds of heavy containers being moved by the workers. At the entrance several people were put on guard with either rifles or swords in their hands. Each wore the same white uniforms with Grimm masks with the only difference being some of them has some kind of visible animal feature. Though they kept a vigilant eye around the place, they couldn't spot a figure perched on a tall building across from the docks.

"Well then, time to clock into work" The figure said to himself before leaping off the building in a blurr.

Inside the building many White Fang were loading large metal crates of weapons into a semi, while others kept guard of them with weapons ready to be used at any moment. Only two members had the job of watching over the hostages, a small group of dock workers. Two humans, one male and one female, while the last hostage was a female faunus that was in charge of them. They were gagged and cuffed together on their knees. Guns pointed to their head as the members talked to each other casually despite what they are doing.

"Look, I know we are just suppose to steal the shit ton of dust in here." One of the members said as he kept his gun pointed forward, he had scales visible on his neck.

"Then why all the questions?" Spoke the other member, a clear slight annoyance in her tone. Her horns barely peeking past her bangs.

"I was just wondering why are we even doing this, stealing this much Dust. I know Adam said this was important for future operations bu-"

"It is important because he said so! He says that this will get us a step closer to achieving what our people deserve, respect!" She interrupt him angrily, the male White Fang member pausing a bit while looking at her.

"I know I know, what we deserve" The man sighed as he glanced around a little, his aim still right at the heads of the hostages. As his brothers of the Fang loaded up the semi there were scattered robot parts of what used to be Atlesian Knight-130s. "But why have hostage? The boss already dealt with those metal scraps and is checking over the exit."

"You remember what been happening to our operations lately? Some group or Hunters have been stopping them, this is to make sure they won't get in our way." She reluctantly reminded him.

"Oh yeah, but from what I heard it was only one guy. This dude just comes in, take us down, next thing you know everybody gets arrested!" The female faunus only looks at him like he was crazy. Neither noticed the figure on the wall above them, looking down as his hands and feet stuck to the surface.

"Are you seriously believing those rumors?! That guy is just a myth, nothing but an urban legends those humans and those traitors made up to feel safe!"

"A myth? That should insult me." Said the figure making the two Fang members pause in shock. The figure held out its hand to the female faunus, the middle and ring fingers pressing at the base of its palm while the rest of his fingers were stretched out.

_**~THWIP~**_

A white web like string shoots out sticking to her body before being pulled up towards the figure by it. With swift punch to the temple she was out cold before the figure used the webbings to stick her to the wall.

"The hel-" The man almost shouted before the figure shot out another string at the gun, pulling it out of the member's hand before swinging the gun at his head knocking him backwards. The mystery figure then shot out two webs, one from each of its hands as their feet kept him stuck to the wall. Pulling on the webs they were launched at the White Fang feet first. The impact went to the chest forcing him to fall onto his back hard, his head hitting concrete hard enough to be knocked out. The figure then backflipped off while webbing the member down to keep him down in case he woke up.

"But being a legend does sounds cool, urban legend though. Eh. Beggars can't be choosers." The figure whose voice sounded distinctly male joked before walking up to the captives. They were wide eyed at the man who saved them, the one they heard in passing lately. The man grabbed the cuffs that was on the female faunus worker and with little effort broke it apart off of her before doing the same to the other two. They stood there awestruck at the vigilante.

"I-I can't believe it, y-you're real…" The female boss said after taking the gag out of her mouth "That wallcrawler guy" The man in front of give her a look that the eyes of his mask somehow matched. She couldn't help but stare at him.

His height was nearly average for someone at a young age. His suit was skin tight that was mostly a dark blue with crimson red webbing patterns above the spider symbol under his crimson hood, that showed his toned body, but it wasn't overly muscular. The part of the costume that wrapped around his hips was instead crimson matching his gloves and shoes. The small purple spider on his chest with the two top legs near the head of the spider that went to just above his collarbone where the hood of his suit was attached. His eyes were purple as well and rimmed with crimson on his dark blue mask that like the rest of his suit was crimson webbed patterned. On his back was a larger purple spider with the bottom legs reached to his lower back. There were also purple on the knuckles of his gloves and the heels of his shoes, looking more tougher and harder than the spandex of his suit.

"Why do people keep calling me that? I mean it's true but I do have a name." He mocked offense, but showed no signs of actually being insulted. "The name is Spider-man and you three need to get out of here. Call the police when you get out. I'll keep these guys busy"

"W-What?! You can't take them all!" The male worker said in shock, keeping his voice down.

"Don't worry so much, besides I have the perfect target on my back to keep them busy" The vigilante stated while lazily pointing the the white spider on him. "So get going and keep your heads down" He shot out a webline to the far wall of warehouse and sticking to the wall. The three workers ducked behind the stacks of crates making their way to the exist as the spandex wearing man shouted out making all of the Fang turn their full attention to him.

Through the loud noise of gunfire filled the air they rushed out to see what happened to the guards that were told to stay at the front. Many of them were hung upside down in webbing, webbed to large shipping crates, or knocked out on the ground. They stood I shock for a second before running away from the warehouse. The female faunus pulling out her scroll to call about what happened.

Meanwhile inside Spider-man flipped out of the way of bullets aimed at him, just a second before they reached him. Immediately after he shot out a web to the Fang's eyes blinding him before pulling the member to him. He gives a swift roundhouse kick to the head knocking them out, but he carries that momentum to plant his foot to the ground and using that foot to kick himself up into the air dodging a sword trying to slash at him from behind. Flipping himself behind the person that tried to sneak attack him. Swinging a punch at the member that launched them across the room into a crate and shooting a web at them to make them stuck to it.

"Wow, here I thought you cult people were supposed to be somewhat hard to beat but here I am just having a warm up!" The webslinger shouted out as he continued to dart across the entire room with great speed and acrobatics. His punches and kicks carried momentum behind each swift strike as if it was all one fluent movement before going to the next White Fang. Each dodge was as if he knew when the next attack would happen from bullets to blades. Soon enough he webbed down the last Fang member "There we go! All cozy and ready for police escort." He chuckled to himself before suddenly the world around him slowed down for a moment, the back of his head tingled as the eyes of his mask widen. Following his instincts he bended down unnaturally, though for his body it was completely natural, just in time as a crate flew past him.

"Well well, I suppose you are the famous bug that kept interrupting our operations!" Yelled out a deep gruff voice from behind the spider. He stood back up and look at the large faunus who threw the create. The faunus was larger than most people around him. He wore a Fang uniform but instead had many armor plates across his body with spikes on the back of the shoulders. Patches of his skin, especially around his shoulders, were rough gray patches that lead up to his face that held a rhino horn ready to pierce through most anything. He didn't wore the usual Grimm mask like the others showing dark gray hair and brown eyes.

"The name is Spider-man! Aka the one who stops criminals like you, horn nose." The webslinger said as he stood up ready to fight another Fang member. The large man only laughed as he activated his large gauntlets that further weaponized his large fist, but also armored them.

"And I'm Gravel O'hirn! The one who squashes the spider!" Gravel grins madly before charging towards Spider-man at surprising speed that was non-stop. He raised his fist to slam it down on the Spider. Once again for Spider-man time felt as if it slowed down and the tingle of the back of his head guided his instincts, nimbly dodging to the side as O'hirn's fist slammed into the concrete. The floor cracked and broken pieces of it flew out.

"Shit! That would have gotten me if it wasn't for my spider sense!" The arachnid theme vigilante mentally told himself, his inner voice sounded more worried than his outside voice was a moment ago. "Those punches are gonna hurt like hell, but from the look of it I can out maneuver him. Hopefully tire him out long enough for an opening!" Spider-man continued to dodge O'hirn's fists and gave the large faunus a few hits when finding the opportunity. The large man growled in anger before lifting a crate and throwing it at the Spider. He saw it and shot two webstrings that attached to the crate midair before swinging it over his head before launching it at the rhino faunus like a sling. O'hirn only laughed as the crate broke apart the moment it hit him, but Spider saw something shine over the faunus' body when he got hit.

"Aura, had to be fucking Aura!" Spider-man yelled in his head now knowing trying to tire him out was now not a good idea. While trying to figure out a new plan, the large faunus slammed both his fist into the ground sending a wave of broken pieces of concrete at the wallcrawler. The vigilante moved side to side to dodge but the he was caught by O'hirn charging at him. He tried to webline out of the way but it was too late. The faunus landed his punch at the Spider. The punch launched him back into the far wall, the wall cracked behind him from the force. He grunted before looking up only to see the man charge again, but this time horn first with no sign of stopping. The spider sense flared up though it was too late to move out of the way it did give him enough reaction time to move his body slightly to the side to avoid implement.

_**!CRASH! **_

Both bodies smashed through the wall with Spider-man's body first and was launched across the ground. His body skidding to a halt while on his feet but breathing hard and holding side. Gravel looked at the webslinger with a smirk before noticing a red liquid on his horn. He started to laugh as he slowly walked up to the vigilante, each step Spider-man can feel his heartbeat thump hard.

"So it is true! You don't have Aura, imagine that. Gotta say it takes balls to go against people like the White Fang and a lot of stupidity!" The rhino laughed as Spider-man kept holding his bleeding wound, his glancing around until he saw a crane nearby with a large shipping container under it. "I have to respect that, so I'll make your death quick." O'hirn raised his fist at the man and swung down at him.

"You think…I'm gonna die that easily…?" Spider-man said just before catches the large fist with his hands, surprising the large faunus. The force of the punch making him skid back a little while more of his blood spilt out causing him to grunt in pain. He kept the punch at bay while smirking under his mask while struggling to keep it in place. "Especially to a horn nose dumbass!" He jumped over the fist, forcing Gravel to fumble forward, and kicked him across the face with more power behind it than his previous attacks before while backflipping off. Now knowing he didn't need to hold back as much as before since this criminal has Aura. The force if the kick making Gravel stumble backwards. "I bet you really are nothing more than a petty because no one could trust you to do simple counting!" The Spider yelled as he walked a bit, putting his position in front of the crane. "If you need a moment to cry from, you know, realizing how utterly stupid you are the. go ahead!" He chuckled loud enough for the man to hear.

"You think you're some wise guy?! I'll give you a painful death!" Gravel charged at Spider-man in a blind rage, not knowing he fell for his trap. The Spider waiting for him to get close before jumping over him at the last second, the rhino faunus looking at him for a split second aa he charged. In that moment the vigilante shot webbing into the mad faunus eyes blinding him. Gravel continued to charge forward as he tried to get a grip at the webbing across his face soon crashing into large shipping container under the crane. It forced him to stop while grunting, continuing to try to pull the webs off his face and the container flying back with a large dent in it.

"Like I said horn nose! You are so stupid!" He laughed while landing on his feet, hiding the pain of his bleeding wound. He looked up and shot two webs string at the hook of the crane. With a powerful pull and grunting he pulled the hook down aimed at O'hirn, the hook falling fast downwards towards him just as he ripped the webbing off. The faunus angrily looked at the vigilante before trailing up the webs to see the large hook heading to him faster than he react to.

"I hate you." Gravel grunted just before the hook hit him hard into the ground.

_**!THUD! **_

Dust and broken chunks of concrete flew out. The dust clouded the air for a few moments before dispersing, showing a clear view of the outcome. Gravel was on the ground with the large hook on top of him, unconscious as his Aura glowed a bit before fading out showing that took most of the impact. Below him the ground was shattered a good several feet from the epicenter. Spider-man walked up to the man and checked his pulse, sighing in relief that he is plenty alive. He quickly started spraying webs on the unconscious body to keep him in place before backing away panting from everything that happened.

"Phew…I'm so glad for my secret identity, no way in hell I can afford all this property damage." Spider-man silently chuckled to himself, even though it was out of guilt and nervousness then actual relief. He once again held his bleeding cut to try to stop it from basically painting the ground with it. Aiming his webs at it to cover it up temporarily, but before he could he spider sense flared up. He jump out of the way of a speeding semi. Specifically the semi full of weapons as he watch crash through the fenced gate of the shipping yard as he landed.

"What?! Oh come the fuck on!" He face palmed before ignoring his injury and shooting out a web line, swinging himself out of the shipping yard chasing the semi speeding away. "I have to meet up with someone in the morning!" He shouted to himself as he kept swinging using web lines that attached itselves from building to building.

_"Our last story of the morning, last night another White Fang operation has been stopped by the vigilante of Vale. The police have in custody many of the member including known criminal Gravel O'hirn with charges of first degree robbing, destruction of private property, and many accounts of murder. The vigilante has also stopped a semi-truck full of Atlas weapons that same night. Why is this one seemly unstoppable man doing this? Is he a faunus? Is he doing this for the good of the people or is there a more malicious reason? Just who is this wallcrawling Spider-man?"_

"He is someone who is lucky enough to heal fast" Spider-man said to himself, but he isn't in his costume. He is wearing a purple jacket over a black thin hoodie. Both were raised up a little bit at his side to take a look at what was a bleeding wound last night, but now was a scar that looked like it was almost faded away. "If I didn't I'm pretty sure many of my family or friends would ask questions." He pulled them back down as stay seated in a cafe waiting for his friend. His voice now unmuffled by his mask showed he was young in his teens. Just as he did the door opened revealing a brown haired girl wearing a school uniform. The most noticeable thing about her, and in his opinion the cutest part of her, were two long rabbit ears on top of her head. "You know _I'm_ supposed to be the friend that is usually late, right?" He smirked at her, making her eyes roll at him as she took the seat next to him.

"You are." Velvet said with a smile, happy to see her friend again. "Why do you have your hood up again? I keep telling you that's rude!" She pulled his hood down as she looked at his face. His skin was very pale from lack of exposure to direct sunlight, his hair raven in color was short and bed head messy, and his purple eyes was looked tired from lack of sleep. "Did you stay up all night playing games again, Mauve?"

"It was a boss fight that took me a while, no big deal." Mauve shrugged as he ordered them some food, knowing for so long he knew what she would want to eat.

"What was the boss this time?" She looked at him curiously but also worried of his lack of sleep.

"It was a really big rhino" He gives her simple lie that held truth, feeling guilty about not giving her the actual details but kept his smile up. "Don't worry so much, shouldn't you be worried about going back to Beacon for your second year?" He smirked at her causing her to scoff at that, telling him he should worry about getting in. They continued to talk even as they got there food, Mauve smiling and happy to talk to someone he held close in his heart.

Unknown to him a shadow old woman with an orb watched him, her eyes covered by a blindfold. "This Spider-man will have a difficult journey like all the others, but I'm glad to see a soul so bright. May it keep shining in a future full of strife." Her voice spoke of wisdom, behind her was a large web that went on for what looks indefinitely.

**Thanks everyone for ready this! I hope I can work on this story more and a few others I have in mind, if you have an idea for what could happen or any enemies you think be good to write in put it in the review, but I do have somethings in mind so be prepared. Up next is a small peak into some future events and foreshadowing, nothing major just small glimpses**

_"What a normal life you live Spider-man, going to school and dealing with flying assholes with metal wings!"_

_A man walked with an air of intimidation, bald and easily towered over most people as he wore a white suit. _

_Roman and his partner Neo double teaming Spider-man who is holding his own against them_

_"This man, this Spider-man! Whoever he is, a traitor or another lowly human, will fall! Be it by own hands if I must!" Adam says to Ilia as he stomps on a spider that was in the floor_

_A large monstrous form is shadowed with its hands glowing in power, a mad grin on their face before laughing wildly into the sky_


End file.
